The reigne of Galvatron
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: After Megatron falls to his death on his deception ship.unicron finds him and gives him a deal to destroy optimus prime. (My opinion)Megatron then becomes Galvatron,and kills optimus prime.
1. Chapter 1

( **my third transformers prime fanfiction this time Galvatron comes the first part of this chapter is when Megatron falls off his decepticon ship.)**

 **Ocs**

 **Sam-mileCyrus**

 **Siren-jeanette mccurdy**

 **Danny-corey fogelmanis**

 **Stargazer -Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Fireheart - sabrina carpenter**

 **Thunderstrike -Peyton meyer**

 **Elaine - avril lavignel**

 **Brooke-Katy perry**

 **Dianna - demi lovato**

 **/Megatrons pov/**

soon after I got thrown of my own ship I fell to my death or at least I thought I did.I heard a voice calling my name and thought I was dreaming so I shrugged it off but the voice only grew louder.

"Megatron!" The voice yelled.

"W-Whos there?show yourself"!I said.

"Megatron.I am unicron". Unicron said.

" what doyou want "?I asked weakly.

"I want you to kill optimus prime". Unicron explained.

"what's in it for me"? I asked.

" ifyou agree to kill optimus. I will give you a new stronger and powerful body."unicron said.

"Deal". I agreed.

Unicron nodded and used his powers on me.

" you will now called...Galvatron ".unicron said.

"I will not stop,I will not rest until optimus prime is dead"! I said evilly.

" Good"unicorn said."now go and kill optimus prime ".

 **sorry if this is short this is kinda like a prolouge. So.**


	2. Galvatrons return part 1

**well here it is people chapter thank you fireknightHeatwave for waiting for this chapter ànd I'll see what I can do about Heatwave being the next prime.:)**

 **Siren - Jeannette mccurdy**

 **Sam - miley Cyrus**

 **Darkshade -Terra strong**

 **Blaze - DC Douglas (what?...he's awesome and he does my favorite rescuebot!)**

 **Stargazer -Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Fireheart - Jennifer Lawrence (yes,yes I know..I changed her voice only for this story.)**

 **Derrick -Peyton meyer**

 **Danny -Corey fogelmanis**

 **Hannah -Sabrina carpenter**

 **Dianna - avril lavigne**

 **Elaine - demi lovato**

 **Brooke-Katy Perry (just until I can think of someone else.)**

 **/Siren's P.O.V/**

"Good job team let's head back to base".optimus said.

"Dad I feel like the war with Megatron isn't over". I groaned.

" stop worrying everything will be OK."optimus said as he left.

I rolled my eyes."Ratchet?...knockout?you believe me don't you "? I asked

" ..us medics have to stick together".knockout replied.

 **MEANWHILE AT BASE**

"hey sis you OK"?blaze asked.

"Yeah..." I groaned.

"Come on tell never like you were like that when you were pregnant with Fireheart". Blaze mumbled.

" For the love of primus blaze I am one microsecond from strangling you".I growled.

" Uh...blaze!got to go sis little firehearts calling me!" blaze said.

"HEY!I'M FREAKIN 16 YEARS OLD!" Fireheart yelled."PRIMUS!"

"Prime come in!prime!" Fowler said coming on the screen.

"What is it fowler"?optimus asked.

" I'm getting a strange reading of a decepticon in this area". Fowler explained.

"Decepticons?strange". Optimus mumbled.

" he's out in thes-"fowler said until the screen went blank.

"Fowler?Fowler!" Optimus exclaimed.

Strange".heatwave mumbled.

"Look"! Fireheart said as she pointed to the screen.

" hello optimus remember me Galvatron!and if it isn't my son and daughter chase and Darkshade still on the Autobots side I see .both of you are a disgrace "!Galvatron growled.

" what do you want father"?!Chase asked.

"I have a propersition for you optimus if you accept it". Galvatron said.

" what is it"?optimus asked.

"Meet me out at these coordinates and I will tell you". Galvatron explained showing the coordinates.

" in the middle of the forest."optimus mumbled."deal."

"I hope to see you will be to die for". Galvatron said as the screen blackened.

" Sir you can't go"!chase exclaimed.

"I have to". Optimus replied.

" dad what if something happens to you out there"?Blaze asked.

"Nothing will happen I promise".optimus replied.

" you almost got memory loss fromMegatron...MEMORY LOSS"!Siren yelled.

"Look I'll be fine.I promise.I will contact you if something happens". Optimus growled.

 **LATER**

 **/Optimus primes P.O.V/**

" Galvatron I'm here".I said until I felt someone punch me.

"So...you decided to come after ". Galvatron growled.

" you said you had a propersition for me"?I asked.

"I lied!I just wanted to fight you". Galvatron replied punching me to the ground.

That sounded good to me.I then put on my face mask.

" all right then you want to fight?lets fight"! Iexclaimed.

Megatron grabbed my arms and slammed me to the ground.

"Typical you still fight for the weak". Galvatron said.

I moved one of my arms and shot Galvatron.

" you think one little shoot will hurt me?try this for size"!Galvatron yelled shooting me in the arm.

I groaned and sparks started flying out of my arm.

"No!" I exclaimed and went back to fighting Galvatron.

 **BACK AT BASE**

 **/Firehearts P.O.V/**

"Prime!..where's optimus"?Fowler asked.

"I don't know its just me on desk duty". I mumbled.

" well can I talk to the autobots"?Fowler asked.

"RATCHEY!,CHASEY!,DADDY!,MOM!,BLAZE!,BLADES! GET IN HERE"! I yelled.

" Agent fowler?..what is it"?siren asked.

"Have either of you seen prime"? Fowler asked.

" since this morning".everyone said.

"Typical". Fireheart mumbled.

" He said he was going to the forest to get Galvatron propersition".Chase said.

"It's a trap"!Fowler exclaimed.

" say wha"?Blades asked.

"Galvatron just wants to fight him". Fowler explained.

" UGH.I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GO"!siren growled.

"Wow". Fowler mumbled.

" yeah she gets it from ratchet".Heatwave replied.

"What?..I had to take care of her for 2 years!" Ratchet yelled and Darkshade slapped him.

"Fowler we'll send someone up there right away". Ratchet said as fowler went off the screen." Heatwave and blaze both of you will go up to the forest."

 **MEANWHILE**

 **/Blaze's P.O.V/**

"Do you see anything"? I asked.

" not here hot shot".heatwave mumbled as he got up to find optimus.

Heatwave then saw optimus fighting Galvatron.

"Blaze!get over here"! Heatwave yelled.

I got up and saw my father being weaken by Galvatron every punch.

" this isn't good".I said.

"Time to finish you off prime". Galvatron growled as optimus tried getting up.

" you...have no soul".optimus groaned."I have no fear also".Galvatron said as he stabbed his sword into optimus's chassis.

"NO"! Both me and Heatwave yelled.

 **part 2 is next.**


End file.
